The Plan
by Miss Starry Night
Summary: What if Tsubasa likes Mikan? and Mikan also likes Tsubasa?.. what will happen to Natsume? RxR! my first fanfic.. no flames please..
1. The Plan

One bright and beautiful day, a loud scream was heard from a brunette and cute girl named, Mikan Sakura…

"Im late! Im late again! Jinjin-sensei will be angry at me, AGAIN!" cried the little brunette. She got up from her small bed and hurriedly went to the bathroom to wash her face. She tied her hair into her usual style, pig tails, and ran through the corridors.

As she was about to arrive in their classroom, she heard Jinno-sensei talking about their lesson for the day. Mikan peeked inside the classroom and saw Jinno-sensei facing his back at the students.

Mikan went to her seat tiptoeing. But unfortunately, Sumire, a classmate of Mikan stretched her legs, Mikan didn't notice this, and BANG! "ITAII!!" cried the poor brunette, and of course, Jinno-sensei, heard this and was very angry.

"SAKURA! You're late again?! Haven't you learned your lesson!.." said Jinno-sensei angrily.

"Im sorry! JinJin-sensei!" said Mikan while bowing for forgiveness. _Oh snap!? I just called him JinJin-sensei!_ Thought Mikan.

"What-did-you-just-call-me Ms. Sakura??" asked Jinno-sensei while giving Mikan a death glare; small electricity went out from Jinno-sensei's stick.

"Stupid" said Hotaru, Mikan's raven haired 'bestfriend', silently.

_Idiot _thought Natsume Hyuuga, a boy with crimson eyes and raven hair.

"uhmmm..Jinno-sensei?" said Mikan while grinning at Jinno-sensei.

"after classes, DETENTION Ms. Sakura!"

"ugh, yes sensei.." muttered Mikan while going to her seat beside Natsume.

"so its Strawberries today, huh? Strawberry panties" whispered Natsume to Mikan, who's about to take her seat.

_**Flashback **_

"_ITAII!!" shouted Mikan while her body was at the floor, and her panties were seen by, of all the people, Natsume. _

_Natsume smirked while looking at it. --HAHA! Sorry i have no other idea! peace!--  
_

_**End of flashback**_

Mikan got angry after hearing this and shouted "NATSUME!! YOU PERVERTED JERK!!!"

Natsume stared at her with no emotions, while the other students turned their heads to look at the two.

"Tch, whatever, strawberry panties"

Jinno-sensei was totally angry, "Hyuuga! Sakura! Detention! NOW!"..

"ugh, look what you've done to my day, stupid head" Natsume snapped while going out for detention

"its obviously your fault IDIOT!" as she followed Natsume to the detention room……….

While walking…….

_Baka baka baka stupid idiot moron Natsume_ screamed Mikan in her mind,

_Why can't he just shut up? He must be at least worried when I tripped a while ago..or maybe not.. worrying is not in his nature…hmp.._ Mikan complained in her mind

Mikan pouted and Natsume noticed this..--FYI they were walking side by side already--

_What is she thinking about? Pouting like that.. she looks cute.. but she's cuter when she smile cheerfully and….what the heck? Why am I thinking about her?.. she's just a stupid annoying little girl.. but…_ thought Natsume.

"Hey, little girl, why are you pouting? You look uglier when you pout" Natsume asked

"You made me get into this trouble" replied Mikan

"What? Its not my fault idiot, You're the one who's shouting annoyingly a while a ago.." Natsume replied coldly..

"You made me shout 'cos you looked at my panties!" shouted Mikan

"You're the one who's showing it off" replied Natsume flatly,

"Why you jerk!!" groaned Mikan as she stopped and faced Natsume,

"Tch, whatever," said Natsume coldly, continued walking, leaving Mikan behind.

**//FAST FORWARD//**

After detention….in their classroom.. recess time..

"ughh,, im so tired Hotaruuu.. I am lack of sleep!" said Mikan to Hotaru..

"you're always lack of sleep, if you keep on being late, you'll be a NO STAR again.." replied Hotaru, sitting and still looking at her newly upgraded baka gun..

"she's right Mikan" Yuu agreed with concern..

"besides, Mikan, why do you always lack of sleep?" asked Hotaru, while giving her a tell-me-or-you'll-taste-my-upgraded-baka-gun glare…

"ugh.. nothing.. I just cant sleep early.. that's all.." answered Mikan innocently..

"and, what are you going to do if your not sleepy yet?" asked Hotaru again, suspiciously…

"hmm. I just go outside and breathe in some fresh air and --," Mikan was cut because of the appearance of Natsume's face inside her head..

"and what?"

"…"

"..Mikan.." Hotaru said patiently..

"…"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan fell on the floor,

"Mikaannn!! Are you alright?" asked Yuu as he helped Mikan stand..

"that'll do.." said Hotaru coldly..

As Mikan stood…

"3..

2..

1.." counted Hotaru..then..

"HOTARUUU! What was that for?!!" shouted Mikan

"that's for embarrassing me in front of Yuu by not answering me when I called you" replied Hotaru plainly..

"hmp..FINE!"

Then the bell rang….. the students went to their respective seats..

Classes started..

Mikan was so upset because of Natsume.. She was not listening a single word what the teacher was discussing..

"that idiot.. he's such a cold-hearted person.. when can he just stop teasing me?" mumbled Mikan to herself..

Natsume heard this, for Mikan was seated next to him..

"Oi, stupid head" called Natsume while looking at Mikan..

"what are you mumbling there? And who is 'he' you're talking about? You're acting stupid again.." added Natsume coldly..

"its none of your business, moron" replied Mikan..

"little girl"

"pervert"

"loud mouthed girl"

"jerk"

"stupid"

"idiot"

"old hag"

"ughh.. maniac! Hah!..take that!"

"show-off-panty girl"

"ughh…hmm.. grr..whatever.. loser"

"strawberry panties"

"grr..why you Natsume!"

"tch..whatever.."

_Arrgghh..he's so pathetic! Why do I even like that jerk..?! he's impossible! He maybe cool and handsome but he's such a cold-hearted person! Oohhh..not again..what? cool? Handsome? And did I just think that I like him?! of all the people?! Oh no no no.. go away bad thoughts..shoo! shoo!_ thought Mikan..

Classes ended…

Special Ability Class…

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" exclaimed Mikan while running towards her two favorite senpais..

"oh, hello Mikan" greeted Misaki..

"hi Mikan! So what's up?" said Tsubasa…

"I was sent to detention class lately with the most perverted person in the whole world!!" said Mikan with sad eyes..

"oh,, so you're with Natsume lately.." said Tsubasa clearly...

"waa!!.. he kept on teasing me Tsubasa-senpai!!" said Mikan as she hugged Tsubasa and cried on his stomach..

"oh dear.." said Misaki with a you-poor-little-girl look on her face..

"aww.. my poor Mikan.." said Tsubasa while pulling Mikan closer to him and patting her head..

"he also looked at my panties!!" cried Mikan..still hugging Tsubasa..

"he's just like that you know.." said Tsubasa.. trying to comfort Mikan.. while thinking of something..

"hey Mikan.. I have an idea!" exclaimed Tsubasa..

"what?" asked Mikan as she stopped hugging Tsubasa and wiped her tears..

-whisper whisper whisper-

Misaki sweat dropped when she saw this whisper-whisper act..and walked away for she knew she's not included in their conversation..

After a few seconds..

"okay Mikan?!"

"okay!" replied Mikan excitedly for she was soooo interested in their plan..


	2. Secret Plan

**The next day….Saturday..no classes…**

Mikan and Tsubasa were walking outside for some fresh air..

While they were walking together..a pair of crimson eyes were watching them behind the bushes.. filled with anger and jealousy..

Mikan and Tsubasa secretly knew this that Natsume was watching them..

Then..

--cough--cough--sniff--sniff--

"ughh.."

"Mikan? Are you all right? Why don't you just go rest in the clinic for a while.. maybe that you-know-what sickness of yours will get worst.." said Tsubasa with concern..

_What? Sickness? What sickness?_ Thought Natsume, worried.

"ughh.. no.. Im fine Tsubasa-senpai.. I don't care if it will get worst.. I just want to spent my few days here outside and breathe some fresh air with you senpai" said Mikan with a FAKE weak smile..

_You're doing great Mikan! _Thought Tsubasa joyfully..

"oohh.. okay.. if you want to.. but can we just at least take a seat at the bench so that you wont get so tired..im really concerned about you Mikan.. and you know that you are MY FAVORITE.. and I don't want you to get tired in your situation right now.." said Tsubasa while pointing at a nearest bench..

_Whaaaat?! Damn that Tsubasa! She's MY Mikan! But.. few days? What does that mean? Is Mikan going somewhere? Mikan looked so pale and weak..what happened to her?_ Natsume thought..

"oh.. okay senpai.." replied Mikan as she was about to sit at the bench..

"but you know.. I don't really care if I will be gone.. because i know he will not mind if i will be gone.. anyway.. he will be glad if im not around.. I.. uhmm.. I.. really.. li-..like.. HIM..senpai.. but.. its obvious that he doesnt feel the same way.. im just an annoying girl to him..." added Mikan while looking at the ground..

"dont worry.. you will learn to like somebody else Mikan.. uhmm.. like me! i know that im your senpai, but age doesnt matter ya know.." said Tsubasa while giving Mikan a wink and a cheerful smile on the face..

"oh really senpai? are you sure?" asked Mikan cheerfully..

"yes i am!" answered Tsubasa

"so, does it mean that you also like me senpai??" asked Mikan excitedly..

"yes Mikan! i liked you for a long time.." replied Tsubasa with a small blush on his cheeks..

"ohh.. i really like you too senpai!" exclaimed Mikan while hugging Tsubasa..

"Me too Mikan!" said Tsubasa while pulling Mikan closer to him..

_what was that about?! he's such an idiot! stealing MY Mikan from me! Who is he to do that!? _Natsume screamed in his mind.._  
_

Mikan and Tsubasa's surroundings started to heat.. its because of Natsume for he has a fire alice…

When Tsubasa felt the heat.. he smirked..

_Hah! This is fun! My plan works! Natsume is getting jealous now! Haha! _Thought Tsubasa.. _and now.. the second part of my plan. Which Mikan doesn't know about..hihi..._ he added.. smiling at himself..

"uhmm.. Mikan.. I have a surprise for you.. can you please close your eyes?" asked Tsubasa..

"ohh.. okay senpai.." Mikan closed her eyes.. thinking what Tsubasa is going to do..

Then Tsubasa's face grew nearer to Mikan's face..


	3. Plan Worked Why?

_  
_ Chapter Three:

o0o-Plan Worked; Why?-o0o

by: **P**amoii

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN any of the characters and of course the anime 'coz obviously, Im not **_Tachibana Higuchi_**. [sorry its late, .

* * *

_What the? What is he trying to do to her?! _Thought Natsume as he watched Tsubasa's face grew near to Mikan's face.. his eyes widen.. his sweat slowly fell and stopped at the temple of his head.. 

He can't take this anymore. So.. he jumped out from the bushes and showed himself in front of the two.

Tsubasa looked at Natsume.. while Mikan knows nothing about Natsume showing himself.. still closing her eyes.. she asked,

"sempai? What happened?"

Natsume glanced at Mikan then to Tsubasa.. he gave Tsubasa a death glare and let out a flame in his right hand.. Tsubasa was amazed that Natsume has some guts to show himself.. well.. he has.. but.. guts.. to do this? Does it concern him that much?

"ugghh.. nothing Mikan.." replied Tsubasa, trying to talk calmly as if nothing was happened.. "for a while..DEAR" he added.. emphasizing the word "dear"..

Natsume smirked. He knew that Tsubasa didn't want Mikan to know that he showed up, but he didn't care if Mikan will know.. so, he decided to speak..

"Stop flirting with the little girl Andou, it disgusts me" said Natsume coldly..

Mikan was surprised to hear a voice from someone else. She opened her eyes to find out who was talking to her sempai..and then of course she saw Natsume, her partner, glaring at her sempai with a flame on his right hand..

"Natsume! What are you trying to do?!" exclaimed Mikan,

Tsubasa glanced at Mikan then to Natsume.

-silence-

Natsume set out his flame and put his right hand inside his pocket.. and faced his back to the two, "preventing Andou from sharing his germs on you" he said plainly..and walked away..

"I don't get you! You jerk!!" shouted Mikan furiously.. she didn't understand what Natsume was saying.. dense as ever.. .

"it seems our plan worked" said Tsubasa with a smile,

"what? Why?" asked Mikan, still furious..

"I think, Mikan, its for you to find out" answered Tsubasa, with a smile and a wink.. he then stood up and walked away.. leaving our little Mikan confused..

_hmp.. maybe I should ask Natsume.. _thought Mikan.

She stood up and ran to search for her partner..

While on the other side.. behind the bushes, Hotaru, holding her videocam, with Ruka on her side.. with ropes tied on his hands and a tape on his mouth..

"Nice shot.. I should make copies for this tape.." said Hotaru callously to her whimpering companion with dollar signs on her eyes..

* * *

RxR please!!! i know, its short.. im just tired because of many things.. hehe.. . 


	4. Mikan

Chapter 4!!!! hehe..

* * *

.o0o.MEANWHiLe.o0o. 

"Where in the world is he?" asked Mikan, obviously to no one..

_Sakura Mikan, think!_ thought Mikan..while walking.. facing down..

Then.. something came into her mind..

_Sa..ku..ra..hmmm.. aha!_ she thought, "The Sakura Tree!" said Mikan loudly..

So.. she ran to where the Sakura Tree was located..

--For people who doesn't know about the Sakura Tree thing..(spexali Karen Ros) it's a place where Natsume usually sleeps or read his manga or spend his time _**alone**_.. but until HIS stupid little girl Mikan came and "annoys" him.. it became THEiR usual place to hangout.. it's the place where they became closer..--

(back to my story)

And when she was 300 yards away from the Sakura Tree (wow..XD) . .. she saw a figure beneath the tree.. lying on the grass.. left hand on its stomach and right hand on its right side.. on its face, there's a comic book covering it.. it has messy raven hair..

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NATSUME!!" shouted Mikan.. she thought that Natsume is dead or unconscious.. she panicked and hurriedly ran towards her beloved part-..ughh.. I mean.. her _very own_ partner.. :D

"What the hell?" said Natsume.. awaken from his sleep.. he slowly sat up straight.. his comic book from his face slid down to his lower body.. rubbing his eyes and saw a blurry figure running towards him and shouting his name.. his sight became clear and he figured out that it was Mikan who was destroying his peaceful and relaxing sleep.

"Nat.. –pant-.. sume.. –pant-.. I thought..-pant-.. you were d-..-pant-..dead.." said the exhausted Mikan..

"Idiot. What are you doing here? I thought you were with that stupid Andou" asked Natsume, ignoring what Mikan said..

Mikan's left eye and left side of her mouth twitched [haha by Natsume's response.. she ran 300 yards away (.ouz.) hurriedly.. and was sooo worried about him.. and the response she got from him is "idiot. What are you doing here?" ..she was now frustrated..

"**NATSUMEE!!!!!!**" exclaimed Mikan at Natsume.. standing in front of him.. clenching her fists..

"What?" answered Natsume nonchalantly..

"**YOU STUPID JERK!!!!!**" shouted Mikan, while stomping her feet angrily.. it was like the world is having an earthquake.. birds flew from each tree.. ground rumbled..

"Jeez! You're so little but you have a big voice! You're breaking my eardrum little girl.." said Natsume calmly.. like nothing happened..

"I was like.. running sooo fast that I cant breathe because I was worried about you.. and all you could say is 'idiot. What are you doing here?' ?!" asked Mikan angrily.. WiTH a normal voice..

Natsume stared at her blankly for a second..

"and DON'T call Tsubasa-sempai 'stupid'.. and also don't call me 'idiot' 'coz I know you know my name, Natsume, and yes, I am with sempai a while ago but then he left me after YOU said those things to me WHiCH I didn't understand" added Mikan, talking like a mother whose controlling her temper while explaining to her son about something that is so obvious.

"and now I would like to-.."

"Mikan" said Natsume abruptly, while staring at her..

"ask some-.." --..stop..—"what did you just called me Natsume?"

"sit." Demanded Natsume, ignoring her question, while patting the ground next to him, signaling her to sit right next to him..

Before Mikan sat down, she thought _did he just called me by my first name?_

Mikan then sat down beside Natsume..

* * *

That's it for this chapter.. hehe.. RxR please!! 

time check: 1:38am --woah--


	5. Mikan Trouble

**CHAPTER TITLE: "Mikan Trouble" **

** BY: .o0o.PAMOiiiDOL.o0o.**

_Guys. Sorry for the long delay. I don't know why. Hee. Anyways, enjoy reading. : D_

* * *

Silence. Wind blew against them. Songs from a chirping bird was heard. Leaves fell. Branches of trees were swaying with the wind. Pony-tails of Mikan danced with the wind. Natsume's bangs covering his eyes. It was such a wonderful day and a wonderful weather. The savored moment was cut off by Mikan.

"Hey Natsume, are you going to be lonely again if I will not come here and stay with you?" asked Mikan,,

"Tch. You're not allowed asking me stupid questions like that Polka." Natsume answered. _But, yes I will be lonely. _He thought.

"Can't you just answer me yes or no?? I'm being serious here.." said Mikan while looking at the lad beside her.

"I didn't know idiots know how to be serious"

"because you never met one" she snapped.

"I do, and it's you" he said nonchalantly.

"Natsumeee.. ans-" Mikan was cut off by a voice..

"Miikkkaaaannnn.." shouted a certain man while running.

_Tch. Another noisy idiot. _Thought Natsume.

Mikan went to the other side of the tree so she can see who was shouting her name, while Natsume, still in his sitting position.

"Ah! Tono-sempai!" said Mikan to her sempai who was already few feet away from her.

Natsume got up to get away until…

"Mikan, how was your act?" He asked while carrying and hugging Mikan. "Tsubasa said it was a success! He also said that you're a great actress. So,what was Natsume's reaction? What did-"

Tono was cut off by Mikan "Ah! Hehehehehe" Mikan laughed nervously while covering her sempai's mouth and looked at the direction of the tree where Natsume and she stayed recently, expecting that something might happen next, or Natsume will react or do something.

Tono obviously didn't know that Natsume was there behind the tree.

Natsume stopped. He was shocked. But of course he was able to hide it._ Shit, _he thought. Then he walked away. Tono saw Natsume. His eyes widen as Natsume walked pass in front of them. _I think I caused Mikan trouble. _He thought.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan was about to go after Natsume but she can't, Tono was holding her arm.

"Sempai,, I must go after him, I must say sorry.." tears were in her eyes already. Mikan felt guilty.

"Now is not the right time Mikan. He is still angry at this moment. He may be frustrated. Let him calm first." Said Tono. He was also guilty for being careless. He caused Mikan trouble.

Well, that act was good but we already know in the end that it will cause trouble.

* * *

Another short chapter. Stupid me. Anyways, Tono is a friend of Tsubasa. He has the "Amplifying Alice". When he is near to another alice user, the alice of the other alice user will increase its effect. He didn't appear in the anime but in the manga, he did. He really likes cute girls especially Mikan. He likes to hug them or do something he wants to do. Well, anyways, that's it. Sorry for the short chapter and for the long delay. Hee. :D 


End file.
